smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grey Clones Of The Smurfs/Act 2
The next day, Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette had sent Poem, Poet, Miner, Amethyst, Smurfette and Smurfo out in the forest to collect sarsaparilla for Chef and Cooking's dish for lunch. As they were walking though, the sun was shining on them directly. "Isn't it a smurfy day for sarsaparilla picking?" Poem asked her friends while they were walking. "Indeed, Poem.And I've been inspired for a poem, a ode to the bright sun." Poet added. "Let's not focus to smurfy on poems, Poet." Amethyst advised as they reached the sarsaparilla field. The group then went to pick the sarsaparilla one by one into their baskets. Suddenly, the Grey Smurfs appeared in the scene. That's when the group turned their attention on the Grey Smurfs. "Hey, if we're smurfing you, just smurf with it!" The one resembling Poem said, the Smurfs they saw was no ordinary Smurfs, they look like Smurfs, but with darker clothes. "And it smurfs like your messing with ''our ''sarsaparilla field!" The one resembling Miner added, pointing his hand to the group. "YOUR SARSAPARILLA?! IT BELONG TO US!" Smurfo demanded angrily. "It is OUR sarsaparilla field and that's final," The one resembling Smurfette said, sounding that she was getting hostile and violent. "No smurf way! It's belong to us, and you don't have the smurfs to smurf it!" Amethyst said rather in an angry bitter tone. "You know what?! You smurfed for it!" Grey Poem warned,"GREY SMURFS ATTACK!" he said about 5 seconds later, and after 5 seconds, all the Grey Smurfs and Smurfettes started attacking. There were dozens of them, Poem, Miner and Smurfo were easily knocked out.Meanwhile, Poet, Amethyst and Smurfette did their best to protect themselves.Smurfette used her Vine Grab spell to protect them, while Poet and Amethyst used their quill and pickaxe to defend themselves. "They're too many of them for us to smurf," Smurfette said, "We've better get away first." She added before she along with Poet and Amethyst ran as far as they could. "Hey! three of them are smurfing away!" A Grey Smurf shouted. "Whatever, at least we have these three." Another Grey Smurf said. What the Grey Smurfs didn't know that the three are hiding some nearby bushes, trying their best not to be seen. "They're taking our friends!" Amethyst said quietly. "But Amethyst, who could those Smurfs be?" Poet asked. "I'm not sure, Poet, what I think we should smurf is to follow them." Smurfette said, sounding serious. The three got of the bushes and followed the Grey Smurfs as quietly as they could, trying to be careful not to be seen by any of the Grey Smurfs or Smurfettes. "Hey, there's a sigh after there," Amethyst pointed out. As she got closer, her jaw dropped. "T-this is another village?!" She then invited her friends over to see for themselves, which made their jaws drop too. "Wait, listen." Smurfette advised. The Grey Smurfs and Smurfettes have their captives in the village,and it had massive wooden walls around the village, that's when Grey Brainy showed up. "Smurf them here and untie them, I'll smurf the Great Chief and Chiefess here, and make sure they do not smurf away." He said, while Grey Poem untie the captives, who gulped in great fear, but tried to be brave in a problem like this. "What's going to smurf to us?" Miner asked his friends. "I don't know, but I hope they don't smurf something unsmurfy to us." Poem added. "For all I know, the others smurf away, and they'll smurf back to the village and smurf help." Smurfo tried to calm his friends. That's when Grey Brainy returned with a Smurf and Smurfette who looked like Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette but in darker clothing. "P-Papa Smurf? M-Mama Smurfette?" Miner said in confusion. "BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT CHIEF AND CHIEFESS!" The Great Chief and Chiefess shouted violentling. "It seems like you three are messing with ''our ''sarsaparilla field?! You'll be sorry before you know it!" The Great Chief angrily shouted at them again. In the meantime, Smurfette, Poet and Amethyst was watching in fear. "Cost?" Poet muttered. Just then, Grey Poet noticed them. "Intruders!" He cried out, before they started running. "SMURF THE ALARM!" A Grey Smurfette shouted, before throwing a sword at them, luckily, Smurfette used her Enchanted Force Field spell to defend them and herself. "We have to smurf back to the village and tell Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette immediately thought to herself while she along with her friends run back to the village in a hurry. Smurf on to Act 3 Smurf back to Act 1 Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:Grey Clones Of The Smurfs Acts